The Usual
by TheFemaleKillua
Summary: Jaden waits for Yusei at the usual spot, the usual time - everything usual on the weekend. Warning - contains lemon and yaoi - Boy X Boy. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


Jaden waited patiently at the normal spot, his hair being moved by the wind. He was still in his Slifer Red uniform, since he had decided to just leave for the spot right after the last session ended. Jaden was usually anything but patient, always wanting to do things quickly and have a blast. But for Yusei, he would do anything.

Every Friday, at almost exactly half past three, he would wait at the spot beside the sea on which he had decided upon with him around a month ago. Nothing would stop him from seeing Yusei every weekend, and nothing was going to stop him from doing what he did with him.

But today, something was wrong. Jaden knew that something was wrong, even though nothing wrong had happened that he could see.

"He's late." That was the only two words he said while observing the sea with almost no noise. The only thing he could hear was the waves crashing against the shore, and by now he usually heard the rev of a motorcycle coming his way. He could only wonder what had happened for Yusei to not be here with him right now.

Even though Jaden rarely worried about anything, his mind was thinking of scenarios and bad endings for why he wasn't with him right now. _He's probably just running late, he doesn't have to be on time all the time, right?_

Still, even though his mind was thinking this subconsciously and trying to hide all the little doubts that Jaden had, he still needed to see Yusei for certain and ask him exactly _why_ he was so late.

Letting out a somewhat depressed sigh, Jaden got up and dusted himself off. _Maybe he's not coming..._ He didn't like this thought that entered his mind, it was still there, piercing at his brain. Jaden bat away at the air, as if the thought was physically there in front of him, hoping to beat it away.

One foot in front of the other, and going at a slow pace, Jaden walked silently back to his dorm. Sadness was visible on his face, although he trying his best to hide the fact that he felt upset. He _never_ usually got this upset when thinking about Yusei. It was always happy thoughts – and maybe some perverted ones mixed in with it. All in all, Jaden was happy and bouncy around Yusei too. Like a child with their favoured parent or favoured relative.

Before Jaden even got a chance to climb up the hill that leads to his dorms, he was pulled into a familiar embrace and held tightly. He was slightly confused, but when he looked down and saw the familiar jacket and smooth gloves holding him close, he smiled softly.

A head rested against Jaden's shoulder as the body held him close. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"I was thinking you weren't coming," Jaden replied to Yusei, knowing it was him from the start.

Yusei chuckled, "Yeah...I'm sorry. I was held up; my motorcycle wasn't working properly. I had to fix it."

_Oh, that makes sense._ "It's okay. You're here now, right?"

Yusei planted a small kiss on Jaden's cheek before picking him up; which Jaden didn't mind at all. Jaden wrapped his arms around Yusei's neck and smiled at him, earning a smile back. A lot of thoughts entered his mind; all of them being happy perverted thoughts. He couldn't fight back a blush at one of them and Yusei just stared at him, wondering what he must be thinking for him to blush so badly.

Yusei began to walk up to the dorms, being careful as he went. Jaden knew he was used to coming here sneakily every time; but still, it amused him at how careful and how amazing he actually was at this. Jaden knew about Yusei's life in his own time and how he had to sneak around the streets a lot of the time, but seeing it right before his own eyes amused him so.

Jaden was about to tell Yusei what dorm room he was when he stopped himself. Yusei knew by now, anyway, they had been dating for over a few months. They only got to see each other over every weekend however, but that meant that they had something to look forward to during the week.

Quietly, Yusei opened the door to Jaden's dorm room, peeking inside. "All clear," Jaden muttered as Yusei walked inside and closed the door behind him, placing Jaden down.

Jaden was a significant amount smaller than Yusei, and it was very noticeable to the two that Jaden had to look up at Yusei, and that Yusei had to look down at Jaden. It didn't stop them from their sweet kisses and hugs most of the time. In fact, it made them feel obliged to do it.

Yusei sat down at the table, taking off his gloves and putting them in his pocket. Jaden made some tea while talking to him, "So how was your week?" This was the usual conversation of the two.

"It was fine. Nothing really happened...anything exciting, anyway." Yusei answered simply.

Jaden brought the tea over and handed Yusei his mug, sitting down on the opposing end of the table before replying to him, "I still want to hear about it, though."

Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at Jaden's words. "It is kind of boring..."

"I still want to know about your week."

"Alright, fine," Yusei gave Jaden a smile before sipping his tea and then putting the cup down.

And then began the tale of how Yusei's week was. Every time it was almost practically the same, about how he ran into the police, how he escaped them with a duel and how idiotic his friends were sometimes. Even so most of it was the same, Jaden didn't stop smiling as he listened endlessly to his boyfriend rant on and on about his week. It seemed that Yusei had been talking for a while, when in reality he had only been talking for about ten minutes.

When he had finally finished talking about his week, Jaden finally spoke to him. "Sounds like you had a rough week!"

"...Haha...I guess I did, huh?" Yusei smiled a little. "So now you know about my week...tell me about yours?"

Jaden opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it, trying to think of what to say. His week was far from exciting, just the usual school stuff that he did every day. But then again, Yusei was from a different time and place than Jaden, so he must find Jaden's everyday life very interesting, right?

And so Jaden talked. He told Yusei about his usual week, adding in some things that made the older boy laugh and smile as he drank his tea. Seeing him like that made Jaden's heart flutter in his chest. It was a wonderful sight to see Yusei so happy, since almost all the time he had a straight face that gave off the 'death to all' vibe.

The two boys exchanged conversation until they had both finished the tea. Jaden got up and went to get some more, since he was enjoying talking to Yusei like this. Instead, Yusei had other plans, so it seemed.

Just as Jaden put the mugs down and was about to prepare the kettle for another round, Yusei crept up behind him and hugged him tightly, making the smaller boy blush. Jaden couldn't help but tremble as his lover trailed sweet kisses down his neck, softly licking and sucking at some parts.

Jaden looked at the clock, knowing that his friends would be back in around an hour. It was as if Yusei was pleading him to do what they usually did when they were alone. Jaden didn't need persuading any further, as he gave a brief nod to Yusei.

Yusei swiftly lifted Jaden up and made his way over to the bed. He softly placed him down and climbed on top of him, not hesitating to take Jaden's Slifer Red jacket uniform off of him. He then slowly leaned down and captured the boys' lips in a soft and sweet kiss at first.

Jaden didn't hesitate to kiss back as he wrapped his arms around Yusei's neck, wanting him to deepen the kiss as much as possible.

Seeing Jaden's want, Yusei gently licked his lower lip, sending a small shiver up the brown-haired boys' spine. When his mouth opened, a sudden battle for dominance began. Tongues swirling and pushing back, fighting against each other, wanting to win this battle.

Yusei won the battle only a couple of seconds later; and freely roamed around Jaden's mouth, exploring the cavern he was so used to. It did feel weird having someone's tongue roaming your mouth, Jaden had to admit, but it also felt so good as well. The smaller boy couldn't help but stifle back a soft moan from coming up his throat.

Yusei mentally smirked at this, and when he finally pulled back, both boys were panting and out of breath. Despite this, Yusei still trailed soft kisses down Jaden's neck, making him shiver and plead him to go with soft moans of pleasure.

A small smirk formed its way onto Yusei's lips as he slowly slid his hands up Jaden's sides, searching every inch of his torso until he found the sensitive little buds. He brushed a finger over Jaden's right nipple, making him gasp slightly.

Without further hesitation, Yusei slipped Jaden's top off of him and started licking and sucking the right bud, twisting the left between his fingers and messing with him. Jaden moved his arms from around Yusei's neck and gripped the bed sheets as waves of pleasure shot through him, making him moan and gasp at every twist and suck that Yusei did to him.

Soon, Yusei switched places, his mouth clasping around the left nipple and his hand moving towards the right. Jaden couldn't help but not keep his moans quiet. They were noisy and messy with no rhythm to them, but that would all change soon enough.

When Yusei had finished, he slowly pulled back. Jaden didn't seem to care at how over-dressed Yusei was; all he could see was the person he loved. Yusei took off his jacket and threw it aside, his top coming along with it.

The younger boy marvelled at his slightly tanned chest, gliding his fingers along the smooth body of the one on top of him in glee. He loved seeing Yusei's chest, it was just so beautiful.

"Like what you see?" Yusei joked, kissing Jaden's forehead lovingly as he slowly inched the other boy's jeans off, and throwing them to the floor once they were completely off.

Jaden just gave a brief nod, blushing a deep crimson as he was only left in his boxers - exposed. Yusei chuckled and started leaving gentle kisses around Jaden's waist line, making him shiver in anticipation.

When Yusei had had enough of teasing, he slowly pulled down the material to reveal what it had to hide. Jaden decided to not want to see any more so he turned his head to the side and closed his chocolate brown orbs.

Yusei softly blew air onto Jaden's erect member, earning a soft moan from the boy. He then held Jaden's hips down and took it in his mouth, licking and sucking around it. Jaden's eyes widened and he moaned louder, covering his mouth from the immense pleasure that he felt.

As Yusei bobbed his head up and down, Jaden could feel his moment of climax getting closer and closer. He was tipping over the edge, and Yusei could tell by his sudden jolts and breathy moans. To make sure Jaden went right over the edge, the older boy sucked on the tip.

With a loud moan that was almost a scream of pleasure, Jaden came. Yusei was prepared for this, but he wasn't prepared for the soft groan that came from his throat as he swallowed every last drop of the seed that entered his mouth.

A small whimper came from the boy under him and Yusei pulled away, a small smirk visible on his face. He moved his hand up to Jaden's mouth, and Jaden took his hand and sucked on two fingers, coating them in his saliva.

Jaden pulled his head away when he was done, and Yusei put one of his now saliva-coated fingers to his entrance. He slowly pushed it in, making Jaden cringe a little. Once he relaxed, Yusei started moving the finger around, and when he felt that one finger wasn't enough, he added in another, quickly followed by a third.

He slowly stretched Jaden in a scissor like motion, making sure he would be prepared for what was to come. When his fingers where slowly taken out, he positioned his own member at his entrance.

Carefully, he began to push in. Jaden let out a cry of pain, but Yusei kept going until he was fully in. Instead of just hastily moving for his own needs, he waited until the other boy gave him a signal; telling him it was okay to move.

Surprisingly, this didn't take as long as Yusei thought, as Jaden gave a small move of his hips only mere seconds later.

"Are you sure?" Yusei whispered in Jaden's ear.

"I'm sure." Was the small reply.

Yusei didn't need telling twice, as he began to move his hips until only the tip was left inside. He then thrust slowly into Jaden, earning a small cry and a couple of tears from the boy. He was only going to move faster at his lovers' command.

"F-faster, Yusei...!"

Obliging to the wish, Yusei began to move faster; secretly searching for that one spot that Jaden loved so much.

Meanwhile Jaden was in his own heaven, forgetting of absolutely everything. He was in a mess of his own pain and pleasure, but that was what made it feel so good. He suddenly cried out with a moan of pleasure when Yusei hit the spot he was silently begging for him to hit.

"A-again!" He shouted between pants and moans. Yusei kept hitting that same spot, at the same angle, and made Jaden see stars.

Soon enough, both boys found themselves getting close to their final climax.

"J-Jaden..." Yusei groaned as a warning.

Jaden seemed to understand as he wrapped his arms around Yusei's neck, pulling him in for a heated, passionate kiss where two tongues danced against each other. Once Yusei pulled away, Jaden shouted in pleasure as he came, his seed going all over the two chests, seeing as they were so close together.

Only a couple of thrusts later, Yusei groaned loudly and came inside of Jaden. Both boys were panting heavily as Yusei pulled out, earning a small whimper from the boy under him.

Yusei fell beside Jaden, shifting them both so that they could pull the covers over them. Jaden wrapped his arms around Yusei's waist and hugged him tightly, snuggling against his chest. He felt Yusei's strong arms pull him close as he soon fell asleep in his warm embrace.

However, Yusei was not one to fall asleep easily. He watched the rise and fall of Jaden's chest and how he slept with his mouth somewhat open. Yusei could only give a small chuckle as he held Jaden tighter, but not so much as to awake him. The thought of getting back to his own time did not cross his mind as Yusei slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep right next to the boy he had fallen in love with.


End file.
